I Wanna Be Like Kanye
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alyson, the daughter of Alvin and Brittany, wants to be famous. However, her road to fame will take an unexpected turn.


**HEY FELLOW CHIPMUNKERS!**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING FOR SO LONG. I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SOME MEDICAL….STUFF….SO YEA….**

**ENTIWAYS….NEW STORY!**

**R&R**

Alyson Seville awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She slowly moved her auburn hair out of her face and her hazel eyes looked at the time the clock read.

_**9:15, **_she thought, _**Crap I'm late!**_

She rushed out of her bed and began to get dressed as fast as she could. She put on her favorite peach colored tank top with a black vest over it , black skinny jeans, and peach colored converse. When she was done, she rapidly ran to the restroom and brushed her teeth and did her hair. Afterwards, Alyson ran to her parents' room and busted through the doors and shook her dad awake.

"Dad wake up! We're late!"

He only mumbled something that sounded like "five more minutes"

"Dad we don't have five more minutes we're late for my meeting with the record company!"

He then lazily opened his eyes and looked at his daughter, then turned to look at the clock.

"Oh shi-"he quickly caught himself before cursing, mostly because he didn't want the woman beside him waking up.

"Come on dad", Alyson said, "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Okay, okay I am. Go warm up the car while I do that."

She did as she was told and quickly ran to the car and puts the keys in the ignition. Alyson then turned on the radio.

"_**Welcome back to INSIDER radio. In latest celebrity news, rumor has it that daughter of Alvin and Brittany Seville, lead singers for the now disbanded Chipmunks and Chipettes, is getting a record deal with STAR RECORDS. What do you think about that Tom?"**_

"_**Well Kat, hopefully she's just as good as her parents, or else Hollywood will eat her alive!"**_

Alyson heard he laughter of the two host and shut off the radio.

'_Great, more pressure.'_

Alvin hopped in the car and cranked up the engine. He looked to his daughter who had a worried look on her face.

"You'll be okay Aly-cat."

Alyson looked at her dad and smiled. She always liked it when he called her that. He always knew how to make her feel better, even when he didn't say much. Alvin pulled out the driveway of their home and started his trip toward the record company. Once there, they parked the car and walked towards the main entrance, where Alyson stopped in mid step.

"What's wrong Aly?"

She stared blankly at the doors, "What if they don't like me?"

Alvin sighed, "They will love you. Just be yourself and everything will be smooth sailing."

She gave him a faint smile, then cautiously walked into the building and went to the front desk. After they confirmed their appointment, they went upstairs and went into the conference room and waited.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a black suit opened the doors, "Hello, I'm Harold Thomson, CEO of STAR RECORDS. You must be Alyson."

She stood, "Yes sir, I am."

"Well Alyson," he sat," I don't like to waste time, so let's get to it. The CD player is over there. Go ahead and start."

Alyson put her CD in the player and pressed play. As she waited to start singing, she looked to the reassuring face of her dad and gained the confidence, then, she sang:

**I have never wished and hoped  
>Didn't need a telescope<br>To see where I am going  
>I have never been the one<br>Trying hard to hold my tongue  
>Is my stereo on<strong>

**At one day I'll stand with a crown on my head  
>Like a God yeah, like a God<br>With every step, no, I won't second guess what I want**

**I wanna be like Kanye  
>I'll be the King of me always<br>Do what I want, I'll have it my way  
>All day, like Kanye-eah, yeah, yeah<br>Like Kanye, Kanye, yeah-ah, yeah-ah**

She began to dance around the room, finally becoming more comfortable. She looked at Mr. Thomson's face, who seemed impressed.**  
><strong> 

**Like Kanye, Kanye, yeah-ah, yeah-ah  
>I'll be the king of me<strong>

**Born in a amazing home, okay  
>Both my parents let me chase what I was made for<br>We made out to Paradise,  
>Build on nickels, rubbing dimes<br>I'm entitled to so much more**

**One day I'll stand with a crown on my head  
>Like a God yeah, like a God<br>With every step, no, I won't second guess what I want**

**I wanna be like Kanye  
>I'll be the King of me always<br>Do what I want, I'll have it my way  
>All day, like Kanye-eah, yeah, yeah<br>Like Kanye, Kanye, yeah-ah, yeah-ah  
>Like Kanye, Kanye, yeah-ah, yeah-ah<br>I'll be the king of me**

**I'll be the king of me, me, me  
>I'll be the king of me, me, me<br>Like Kanye-eah yeah-ah, yeah-ah**

**I have never wished and hoped  
>Didn't need a telescope<br>To see where I am going  
>I have never been the one<br>Trying hard to hold my tongue  
>Is my stereo on<strong>

**I'll be the king of me, me, me  
>I'll be the king of me, me, me<br>Like Kanye-eah yeah-ah, yeah-ah**

As the song ended, she posed. Alyson breathed in heavily, and looked to Alvin who gave her a thumbs up. Mr. Thomson stood and walked around the table then stood right in front of her.

"That was….AMAZING! You have a gift girl, just like your parents!"

Alyson's eyes widened, "So does that mean I'm signed?"

"Of course it means you're signed! But…. I think you should start off in a group."

"A group?" she asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Thomson, "a group would be a great starting place."

Alyson looked around. She didn't want to be in a group. She wanted all the spotlight to herself.

_Maybe after I get more publicity from the group, I can ditch them and go solo…._

"Ok," she said, " As long as I am lead."

"Deal!" Mr. Thomson exclaimed, I'll let you meet the girls", he called outside, "Oh girls!"

Then, two girls walked in and stared at Alyson with awe….

**WELL IM DONE!**

**SONG: KANYE BY THE CHAINSMOKERS(I DO NOT OWN)**

**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY.**

**SO YEA**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
